


Hers

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Baby Steven, Comforting Amethyst, Comforting Garnet, Crystal Gems, Crystal Temple, Earth, Garnet - Freeform, Gems, Gen, Human Gem Hybrid, New Purpose, Pearl loved Rose, Purpose, Sad Pearl, Sadness, Steven Universe - Freeform, Unrequited Love, amethyst - Freeform, canon character death, greg - Freeform, rose quartz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Pearl's feeling as her love was on her deathbed.





	Hers

See through crystal colored tears were leaking down from Pearl’s face as she waited for the inevitable.  
She was going to bed gone in just a few minutes, never to return, and all thanks to that dumb human fool.  
He would be tearing them apart.  
But it wasn't like that hadn't already happened, after all, she chose him over her, even though she had been in love with her for thousands of years and helped her in every way possible to make her happy.  
She fought for her, and stayed with her no matter what, swearing to be loyal to her until the bitter end.  
But yet she chose him, a goofy human who would leave Earth in about sixty years anyway, being gone faster than the blink of an eye in the long lifespan of gems.  
But yet that didn't stop her.  
That didn't stop them from what was happening now.

She heard Rose’s screams of extreme pain on the room beside them, and she gritted her teeth harder than intensional, as the tears continued to flow, like if they would never stop.  
Her heart was in the process of breaking into multiple pieces, shattered and never being able to reform again.  
That's how her heart felt as her lover practically was on her deathbed.

And all that thanks to a hybrid child that was currently leaving her body.

Thanks to Greg and the hybrid that would share half of his DNA, her Rose would be gone, her Rose gone forever thanks to them.

This was not right.

Rose was not his.

She was hers.

They did everything together.  
They fought together in countless of battles for millennia.  
She showed her the meaning of being free, and that she mattered, and belonged to no one but herself.  
She showed her the meaning of helping people, trusting people, and grow friendships with tons of other gems.  
She showed her how to bed herself, but most important, Rose had showed her how to love.

There were not a single gem in the entirety of history that would ever come close to the bond she shared with Rose, and the feelings she had for her.

She just wished nothing would come between their bond for Rose too, but she guessed she was out of luck.

That human was her love, and not Pearl, and there was nothing at all they could do about it.

It was only a matter of minutes now.

She turned around to face Garnet and Amethyst, who were both looking down into the ground, probably being as nervous as she was, and the fact that she wasn't alone in that feeling made her a little bit calmer.  
A little.

“Pearl, don't cry”, Garnet said and Pearl gasped, even more tears flowing, disturbing her vision a little.

“How could you say so Garnet? She's gonna be gone in a matter of seconds, never to return. I love her”.

“Pearl, we know you love Rose, but this is what she wanted, so atleast try to be happy for her. I'm going to miss her too, but supporting her decision is the only thing we can do, so she’ll remember us supporting her in everything she did”, Garnet said as she put her hand on Pearl’s shoulder.

“Yeah P, Garnet’s right. None of us wanna lose Rose, but let's support her decision, she shouldn't have to feel guilty about wanting this”.

She let out a deep sigh.

“I know… it's just… without her I would still be a servant to some hierarchy gem, spending every moment being afraid of when I'd get shattered. Without her I wouldn't be a person”.

“What P? You’re always a person, no matter what they say. You rock”, Amethyst said before leaving in for a hug, as Garnet kneeled down and hugged them both.

“We have each other, we’ll get through this together”, Garnet said, smiling at the gene in her embrace.

Pearl heard the cries of a newborn baby, and a few minutes later, Greg came out walking, holding a tiny pink bundle of joy, smiling at them.

“Hey guys, meet Steven”.

At that moment she realized Garnet was right.

Rose may be dead, but she would be raising her son for her, because she knew that was what she would want.

If it made Rose happy, she would do anything, so she carefully approached Greg with a smile, all while still crying, and looked down at the baby in his arms.

Her love may be gone, but if this is what she wanted, she would be happy for her and do everything she would have wanted.

“Hello Steven…”.


End file.
